


Terms of Endearment

by solar_celeste



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dami is a little cinnamon roll, Right?, a bunch of fluff, cuz they have to be at least semi normal, i threw canon out the window on this one, u may notice i do that a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solar_celeste/pseuds/solar_celeste
Summary: It’s a pretty widely known fact that members of the Bat/Wayne family refer to their youngest member as ‘the baby’. This of course is much to Damian’s disliking but, over time, he’s given up on scowling or snapping a retort when he hears the term.





	Terms of Endearment

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, listen up.
> 
> Everyone go watch RedHood Fan Series on Youtube  
> here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq-0ZJeZQ99fS8CiF6nBlgg   
> They are amazing and free and you won't regret a thing, especially if your a fan of my Jason and Dami fics. They do that too.
> 
> Thanks to Carlee for giving me the idea of linking them, they deserve every fan they can get :)

It’s a pretty widely known fact that members of the Bat/Wayne family refer to their youngest member as ‘the baby’. This of course is much to Damian’s disliking but, over time, he’s given up on scowling or snapping a retort when he hears the term. 

Its simply a waste of time at this point.

Jason was the first to initiate the tradition. It started when Damian knocked over a vase in his haste to seek revenge on Tim (for god knows what anymore) and Jason had to jump out of the line of fire.

“ Woah, someone pissed off the baby.” His comment had caused the entire great room to go quiet. Damian looked furious, Tim and Bruce were waiting for an attack while Dick was failing at controlling his laughter. 

Jason smirked at his new and brilliant invention.  
It didn’t take long for the other older siblings to pick up on the nickname. Sometimes it’s used in a biting tone, right after an argument. others, for affection.

There was a particularly nasty Robin kidnapping where Red Robin kept shouting: “ Your not aloud to touch him! You can’t have the baby!” Until Batman had to restrain him. 

Sometimes, when he stays at the manor, Dick will wake up to find Damian standing in his doorway, trembling after a nightmare. He will go to the door and pick his brother up, tucking them both back under the sheets as he whispers: “It’s okay, your safe Dami. We wouldn’t let anything happen to the baby, never the baby.” 

Cass uses it often. Well, as often as she talks to Damian. She isn’t usually home and even when she is, she usually doesn’t speak much. But she always calls him baby, just baby. Damian doesn’t even know if she has once said his name. In fact, he was beginning to question if she knew it at all.   
The most surprising occurrence of all though, was about a month after introduction of the label.   
It was in the family group chat, over text where they first saw it. 

The text simply read: ‘The babies sick.’ 

And it was from Bruce.

Naturally all the siblings came to visit their bed ridden baby, petting his hair when he was asleep and couldn’t fight against the contact. 

It was a continued tradition now, picked up by the press as well. Headlines like; ‘Wayne Baby Spotted Sleeping at Gala’* and other embarrassing things the press found enjoyment in exploiting.   
Everyone in Gotham, and even beyond, knew. The Justice League knew, the Titans knew. Hell, the clan was pretty sure the League of Assassins knew. 

Damian was their baby.

And no one messes with the baby.


End file.
